


white lilies

by tomkitty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: It's the first time Ed has to spend the anniversary of his marriage alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's still March 13 in my timezone so I'm not late!  
> I decided last minute to write this so any and all typos are my own.
> 
> ... Also, I'm sorry.

“Welcome, how may I help you?”

“I’m here to pick up an order under Cobblepot-Nygma comma Edward?”

“Oh yes, of course. You requested a bouquet. I’ll be right back,” the woman said with a smile before moving to the back room to retrieve Ed’s requested bouquet. When she returned and rung him up for the flowers she asked, “What’s the occasion?”

“They’re for my husband. It’s our anniversary.”

“Oh that’s beautiful. How long have the two of you been married?” 

Ed smiled softly, seemingly lost in thought, before replying, “53 wonderful years.”

“How lovely, I hope he enjoys them and happy anniversary to the two of you.”

“Thank you, I know if he were here with me he’d tell you, in detail, just how much he loves them.”

Ed left the shop and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. The perfect day for a picnic. 

\---

“Hey Ozzie, I’m back. I brought you a bouquet. White lilies with baby’s breath. Baby’s breath stands for everlasting love and white lilies, well… Did you know that they’re meant to mean that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death.” Ed took a shaky breath and leaned down, placing the bouquet in front of the headstone that read Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot-Nygma. Beloved husband. “They’re fitting, don’t you think? You always said your mother loved lilies, I thought that you’d appreciate them as well.”

“I made us a picnic!” Ed said as he moved to lay the blanket down. He set down the basket he brought with him and began pulling out the contents. “I brought your favorite wine and I made some of your favorite dishes! I thought you would appreciate that.”

Ed pulled out container after container until he found himself surrounded by a plethora of food. He frowned a moment and smiled sheepishly at Oswald’s headstone. “I guess I went a bit overboard with the food huh? You always had quite the appetite, always loved that about you. How you always managed to eat everything I cooked well after you were full because, as you said on multiple occasions, it tastes so good that you didn’t want to stop.” 

Ed smiles at the memory. He can still hear Oswald’s voice saying it, clearly picture him as he ate another mouthful of food.

“I miss cooking for you and watching you enjoy the food I made. I miss giving you belly rubs after you eat too much. I miss kissing your tummy and blowing raspberries on it to make you laugh. I miss your laugh. And your smile. You had the most beautiful smile Oswald. I loved when you would smile at me. It was like nothing else in the world mattered and I-” Ed closed his eyes as the tears began to fall. He took a few more shaky breaths, trying and failing to calm himself.

“This is our first anniversary where you’re not here with me Ozzie. I don’t know how to cope. I miss you so much, and the hurt and longing, it just grows more and more each day. They say that it’s supposed to get easier over time, but I don’t know how it possibly can. My heart feels so heavy without you here.”

Ed buries his head in his hands as he cries, his sobs wracking his body. How long he cries for he doesn’t know, but he feels so worn, like he’s run out of tears to shed. He eats a bit of the food he made, knowing that if Oswald were here he’d insist that Ed eat something just to gain a bit of his strength back, and drinks a bit of wine as he sits and talks to Oswald about what’s been going on in his life and in Gotham. 

The sun is setting by the time Ed decides that it’s time to pack up and go. He’ll be back again in a few days anyhow. One of the perks of being retired, Ed has all the time in the world to stop by and visit his husband, and he does at least twice a week. 

Ed stands up, basket in hand, and leans down to place a kiss on Oswald’s headstone.

“I love you Oswald, my dearest, love of my life. Happy Anniversary. I’ll be seeing you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. This was supposed to be happy I swear.. If it's any consolation I was in tears while writing it. 
> 
> Don't hate me too much okay?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Honestly it could have been worse. I almost had it end with Ed passing away in his sleep... but I didn't want to start crying again so I didn't do that.~~


End file.
